


Reblooming

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Experimental Style, Gen, Journalism, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Patrick and orchids. Taking care of orchids put into parallel to a skater's career. Do they have something in common?
Series: Quarantink 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reblooming

**Author's Note:**

> Part 14 of quarantine challenge - prompt: orchid.

Patrick haven't paid any particular attention to flowers but since orchids were nice things making life better – and he's always enjoyed nice things: delicious food or good music – he continued reading.

"Orchids symbolize elegance and love."

_"Patrick Chan, Canadian figure skater who was known for his elegance and artistry."_

"Orchids should be kept near a window. They need a lot of light."

_"..because I wanted to be perfect and I feel like the centre of attention."_

"After you’ve enjoyed the orchid’s beautiful bloom..."

_"I was questioning it.... Was Sochi really the peak of my career?"_

"If you take care of your orchid ... you should see a rebloom in six to nine months."

_"...maybe the victory came in battling his way through the ups and downs in the last three years."_

"Orchids can live for years and even decades with the proper care."

_"...to win a record 10th Canadian men’s title..."_

"An orchid’s lifecycle consists of an initial bloom, a dormant period and a rebloom."

_"But after taking a year off, the lure of Olympics brought him back to the competitive world."_

"People use orchids for numerous purposes."

_"...transitioning into the next phase of his life, whatever that may bring him."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/orchid-care  
> https://www.ifsmagazine.com/chan-closes-out-career-on-high-note/


End file.
